


[NT車一發完] 什麼時候才叫P/Nong呢？

by TEeSugar



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	[NT車一發完] 什麼時候才叫P/Nong呢？

_這傢伙怎麼就笑得這麼燦爛呢？跟個傻瓜一樣。啊，看看你這小眼神，我還能答錯嗎？想笑就笑吧，憋著笑讓人很想欺負你啊！唉真的是不懂我忍得多辛苦。_

 

在錄製CP問答時，New一邊作答，一邊用雙眼把Tay各種小表情細細品了一遍，他的小得意，他的小胡鬧，他的忍笑，他的害羞、大笑、驚訝、真誠...看得他瞇了眼成微微的下弦月，臉頰上兩道笑紋像畫上去的沒消失過。

 

什麼CP問答，哪能難倒他和Tay啊， _血型？早就知道了，喔齁但你不知道我想過可以輸血給你吧，小傻瓜。電話號碼？拜託，第一次打給你就記下來了好吧，倒著背都可以呢。至於不叫你 P Tay...看看你又在取笑我大隻，哼，雖然很想吐槽你也不是沒叫過，但這是我倆的秘密，才不會說呢。_

 

_那可是屬於我們的私密時間，別人不用了解。_

 

—————

 

洗完澡的Tay癱在沙發上滑著平板，CP問答影片一出兩人果不其然上了熱搜，各種粉絲翻譯呀、尖叫啊、截圖啦，看得他自己也是癡癡的笑。New眼裡的溫度，透過屏幕都能暖到心裡，更何況是當時坐在對面直視那雙眼的Tay，害羞的都快瘋了，只能一貫地用各種表情和大笑掩飾，但心裡那股專屬感讓他從坐下來開始臉上的得意根本藏不住。

 

Tay也不是不敢看New的眼睛，但那天他笑彎的眼裡透著一股他熟悉又誘人的情愫呀，他知道那什麼意思。看著對方隨著他的回答逐漸加溫的眼神，他也有一樣的感覺：有一個人如此了解，又如此珍惜自己，怎能不時時為他動情？

 

不過耿直學霸設定的Tay聽到那些回答時多少有點競爭意思， _我也知道你星期幾生的呀（什麼，你也知道我的？！）最喜歡的食物啊，這有什麼難的，食材從哪來我都一清二楚。身高這一公分之差，不管這是我最後的堅持，因為...我已經沒有什麼其他可以堅持的了，這一點絕對不讓步！_

 

_而為什麼不叫他 Nong啊...天，還要裝的正經八百、用練習過一萬遍的回答解釋這個問題，對我而言很累的你們懂不懂！當然不能這樣叫啊！你們都不知道在什麼狀況下他會逼著我一直叫他Nong..._

 

….就是現在這種狀況！

 

甫從浴室出來，渾身還帶著熱氣的New就蹭上沙發，黏到Tay身旁。沐浴乳的甜膩香氣混著New軟軟的耳語「Tay.....在看什麼？」，聽得他從耳廓一陣酥麻，麻至滑著平板的指尖微微顫抖，顫到他心間蕩漾，兩眼卻不從平板上移開，更故作鎮定地回：「刷推特啊，看今天出的CP問答啊，幹嘛？」然後，一隻白嫩的手摸上他的平板，輕輕地拉一下，Tay就失了抵抗地鬆開雙手，因為那柔軟的唇貼上了耳際，說出了他們的密語，「P Tay…」。

 

他無法抵抗的語氣，他舉手投降的甜蜜，從剛才看著視頻裡New的那雙眼睛開始，他就被那盯著自己又不是看著自己的笑眼撩得不行。閉上眼睛，那一聲聲嗲氣縈繞著自己，溜進T-shirt的手在他的背上推遲著位移，一個晃眼，另一人的身形跨坐到自己身上， _都快 70公斤了還坐上來_ _..._ Tay心裡吐槽，但他的大眼完全無法從New身上移開，當New撩起自己的睡衣，慢慢地，拖拖地，一點一點往上拉起，白皙的肌膚露出面積擴大，透著粉色不知是因為方才洗浴，或是情慾波動，他只知道自己的視線追隨著衣物逐漸上移的邊緣攀升，腹深的騷癢隨著褪去的衣物愈發難耐，然後他沒來得及對上New的眼，就被紅潤肉感的唇吸引住了，啊，他知道，那唇吻起來的觸感，慾望迷濛了他的眼簾，他不自覺地噘起唇，上身趨近New想索取甜甜的一吻，卻一把被推回沙發上，一瞬間他有點迷糊。

 

「誒石頭！」Tay一聲驚嘆，當New下身重重蹭了一下兩人接觸的敏感，順勢靠近他，兩手手肘架在沙發椅背上把Tay圈在懷中，Tay的手扶上他的腰，兩人的臉相距不到一個拳頭的距離，「P Tay...你嫌我大隻是嗎？P Tay...」New的撒嬌他從來都敵不過的，而眼下這隻大貓咪又是軟，又是一下一下地扭腰蹭著兩人下體此刻發燙的部位，他知道對方要什麼，也只有這個時刻，這只屬於他們的親密時刻，他才願意說出口，New想聽的話。「別撩我了，我想親親。」

 

然後他的唇就獲得了渴望的柔軟，雙唇被來回溫柔地吸吮著，New的手輕輕搓揉Tay的雙耳，鍛練有素的腰仍在不斷磨蹭逗弄，領著接吻的節奏溜入舌尖捲起Tay的一起纏舞，注入情慾墨彩暈染了思想海洋，奔流至體內每一個細胞，奔至神經末梢漲得Tay幾乎無法負荷地呼吸加快。New捧握住Tay的後頸，像捧著最喜歡的甜點一般啜著、舔著、品味一縷一絲的甜味，然後白淨的手掌往下滑，手指在Tay的脖頸、線條分明的鎖骨，都留下魅惑的溫度，滑至他說過最性感的胸膛，忍不住用力抓了一下。「嗯！」吃痛的一瞬Tay皺起眉，但被New的柔吻迷惑之下New的一舉一動都只是讓他更加沈醉。突然New直起身，被迫分離嘴唇讓Tay清醒了一秒的不捨，但下一秒他的衣服被大力撩起，視線被衣物遮蔽的同時胸前一股溼意讓他打了個哆嗦，New一手扯拉的脫去Tay的上衣，一手貪婪地抓捏著Tay的胸，加之方才已經吻腫的豐唇配合濕潤的小舌吮上Tay胸前的敏感，感受身下之人不規律地陣陣戰慄。

 

不行了，New調整姿勢找支撐點，舌尖拖到最後一秒才戀戀不捨地勾了一下敏感的小點，趁著Tay被刺激地拱起身體時一把環住他的腰身，撈起，放倒，搭配Tay在被抱起那一秒就帶上的自覺配合，兩人倒上了沙發。「P Tay...」New仍跨坐在Tay身上，手指來來回回地在Tay的腹部上摸撫著，每劃一道，Tay的身體就抖一下，他兩手遮著臉，渾身已經敏感到不行，任憑New褪去他下身的衣物。而某個感官失靈時，別的感官會特別敏銳，Tay遮住了自己的眼，卻使得下身觸覺神經細胞全開，當冰涼的濕潤感淹上後穴，他抑制不住沉沉的呻吟碎出唇縫，順從地任New抬起他的腿擱上沙發椅背，在手指沒入的同時熟練地放鬆身體，讓New一指加入一指，擴張愛慾傳輸的入口，啟動浪潮起始一波波牽動腰部的擺動，Tay的難耐化成喉頭一聲聲嗚咽。

 

「啊！啊...」New太清楚該攻擊哪裡了，當手指能夠在裡頭活動了，New便熟門熟路地挑動Tay的激情，看著Tay性感的喉結隨著呻吟上上下下，就像琴撥一般撩撥著他的心弦。他真的很喜歡Tay的一切，總是較真的清澈雙眼，對著他說的每句話時都那麼認真，毫無心機的笑容雖然不是專屬於他，但他害羞時飄忽的眼神和要忍不忍的憋笑，這是他的；費心思了解另一人的一切，這是他的；不用言說的眼神交流，這是他的。所以在CP問答時，New一點都忍不住，他們的日常就這麼鬧，只是在人前，在鏡頭前，彼此忍住了肢體更多的碰觸，他忍住了想吻的衝動，只透過帶笑的眉眼，傳達他的喜歡，好喜歡，太喜歡。

 

怎能如此喜歡你？New抽出沾滿稠液的手指，一抬一抬著手貓爬似地覆上Tay的身體。下身的抵著入口，下腹緊貼，New一手撐著，一手輕輕拉開Tay仍遮著臉的手，終於兩人四目相對了，New圓圓的唇化開了一抹軟軟的笑，「P Tay...叫我嘛，叫嘛P Tay...」必須重申，New的撒嬌向來是Tay的弱點，不只是聲音，語氣，還有那長睫毛包覆著會說話的眼睛，似笑非笑的眉毛，以及不管出不出聲都傳達著情緒、每每接觸就令Tay心神蕩然的紅唇，他總是投降，沒辦法，這隻貓兒就像佔據他心頭上一樣地窩著，他鬆了眉頭，「好好，好...Nong..Nong New，New...啊啊...Nong New....」

 

鬆口的那瞬間New一下遁入了深處，不急不迫，但深情溫柔。New的胸口溢著紅暈，漾著情慾，雙手抓在Tay的胸前一波波不止歇地推進，他喜歡看Tay在他身下情動難耐的樣子，但他更喜歡Tay看著他時那雙誠實的眼睛，裡頭寫著被誘惑、寫著渴望、寫著喜歡，New享受著這種互相誘惑的感覺，然後他在那眼裡又看到了，吻我吧，帶著愛意的，只有我能享有的，來滿足我的靈魂。只有你知道的，我喜歡的那樣。

 

是的，只有彼此能夠擁有的愛意，透過情愛的渠道，吻至彼此的靈魂。

 

然後New再次摟上了Tay的腰，吻上柔唇，吻入情深，Tay環抱住他的後背，感受身心結合的暖意覆蓋全身，感受New握住他的溫度，傳遞著柔情和佔有，透過New的喘息和粘膩的呻吟，「Nong New...」他叫道，只有在這麼親密的時分，他才能毫不彆扭，甚至飽含愛意地喚著，唯一走進他心底深處的Nong，他的New。

 

—————

 

「你真的想過可以輸血給我喔？」兩人躺在床上，New仰枕在Tay的肩窩，兩人各自刷著手機，Tay突然問道。

 

「額，是啊。」New想也不想的回答，另一人卻沒了聲音，讓他好奇地往斜後方仰頭看去。哈，看那抽動的唇角，這個人又害羞沒跑了。New勾勾滿意的笑，一翻身起來手撐著腦袋，支在Tay逃避視線的臉旁，「就你這破壞王，誰知道哪天會發生什麼事。」

 

Tay立刻轉過頭來，「我哪有！」

 

「嗷，怎麼不是？」說完，New在那正要反駁的唇上啄了一下，對方霎時沒了底氣，「我的P Tay少爺呀，什麼我都會幫你修好的，輸血又算什麼呢。」

 

連相通的血型都準備好好的，是不是你最貼心的Nong呢。


End file.
